


Yours, Mine, Ours... Forever

by Kaishiru



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mpreg, Romance, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku is attacked by his vampire lover for no reason but is surprised to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, Ours... Forever

_'That night you were with me, I was supposed to die... But instead, I became like you... A monster who continuously thirsts for blood. Living in fear of hurting those I loved.'_

_'At first, I detested you because you deceived me for the 7 years we've known each other....'_

_'But now...'_

It was twilight and a raven haired Britannian stood at the grave belonging to his beloved younger sister who lived out the rest of her days as a human. Almost a century ago when she had turned eighteen, she was offered by Lelouch with the chance of living the long flow of time with him and Suzaku, whom he had come to love over the last four years he had been an immortal creature of the night. However, Nunnally refused him after giving it some thought. Her reason was that she only wanted her brother to be happy when she herself was another key to his happiness. Another reason is that she feels like her very thoughts will turn dark after witnessing everyone she loves or comes to love die around her over and over. Something she wouldn't want to deal with at all. Even though he understood her reasons, it truly devastated Lelouch to know he couldn't turn his beloved sister and he wouldn't dare to turn her without her permission anyway. Still, he allowed his younger sister to live her days as a human and with someone she did love, another human. Lelouch was rather put off with her dating but he knew he couldn't protect her from dating whoever she wanted to. Though he did threaten the guy he'd literally tear him in two if he broke Nunnally's heart and Suzaku wouldn't be able to stop him either. It was in his nature to protect Nunnally. She was the light of his life. And now that light is gone.

She had died at old age from natural causes, her last wish for Lelouch to completely accept his own feelings he had for Suzaku. For years while she had been alive, he had always denied he loved the Japanese brunet. Especially when he stated that he resented him immensely.

“Are you going to keep standing in front of her grave forever, Lelouch?” Suzaku asked, approaching his lover as soon as he arrived for the third month in a row in hopes of convincing Lelouch to come back home with him. Cold amethyst hues rounded on the brunet before he lunged at him, his mouth was on his neck in the next second, wanting to drink all the blood he could from him. However, Lelouch stopped himself and pulled away from Suzaku. He had tears in his eyes as a bit of blood dripped from his lips.

“It feels like...” He began, his voice sounding like he had a sore throat for a moment as tears continuously streaked his face. Each little droplet had hit Suzaku's cheek as he had his lover pinned to the ground. “It feels like I haven't drank anything in thousands of years! I'm so thirsty...! I-I may harm another human! I hate what I am because of it!” Was this Lelouch's way of saying he wanted out of this life? It was likely since his sister is gone from this world. Though it was possible Lelouch was staying alive for Suzaku otherwise, he would have drove a stake through his own chest. There was no life for him if he couldn't share it with the ones he loved the most. That's what he thought and stuck to it.

The raven haired vampire's body shook as he wept quietly, his tears hitting Suzaku's cheeks with a barely audible tap. It wasn't a second later Suzaku had pulled the sleeve of his shirt back and exposed his wrist to Lelouch before gently placing his hand upon his cheek lightly. He didn't mind that his lover attacked him but he was worried about him. His mental state was definitely not alright considering his beloved little sister had left his life.

“You can drink as much as you need to... Then you have to drink the blood substitute. And drink a lot of it.” Suzaku stated as Lelouch said nothing and nodded while he held his wrist up to his lips then bit into it. The pain wasn't bothersome. He does let Lelouch drink from him after all and Lelouch lets Suzaku drink from him sometimes too. It was a normal thing considering he loved Lelouch and Lelouch loved him. Vampires who love each other usually satisfy their thirst for blood by drinking from one another. Not only that, their partner's blood tastes better than any human or any vampire combined. Even when Lelouch was human, he always smelled so delectable to Suzaku. Now that he was a vampire like him, he smelled even more wonderful to the brunet. Though Suzaku had wondered for a while if Lelouch loved the smell of _his_ blood. Now he knew. He was happy about it but he also wanted to know why the amethyst-eyed vampire craved his blood so badly.

And then he could smell something else about his lover. Well, it wasn't something but rather someone's scent mingled with his own. How did he not smell it before? It definitely wasn't another vampire who was with Lelouch. Suzaku would have murdered them out of sheer jealousy. Mostly to proclaim to everyone that Lelouch is his and his alone. The scent the brunet vampire was detecting now was rather small and it smelled of both him and his lover. Emerald green eyes widened in slight surprise when he had realized what he was smelling now. Hesitantly, his hand reached out and touched Lelouch's stomach, feeling a small bump where he figured it would be flat if something _wasn't_ there....

“Lelouch... There's something inside of you...” he almost whispered to his lover, sounding genuinely surprised. _'I can't believe I didn't sense it before... I...'_

The raven haired vampire had stopped drinking, bringing Suzaku's other hand to his stomach only to have it rest on top of his own which was already holding the right hand on his semi-flat stomach. “Yes... There is a small life inside of me...” Lelouch's face had grew softer as he said this. “A tiny heartbeat...”

A tiny heartbeat... After sensing the small life and hearing Lelouch's somewhat clear confession, Suzaku quickly realized that his lover is indeed pregnant with their child. Part of him wanted to know how this was even possible. It was obvious Lelouch was male and male's normally can't have or even bare children. It really wasn't something possible...

However...

It _was_ possible. People didn't think vampires exist but they do. Suzaku is living proof of that and now, so is Lelouch. And now, Lelouch is pregnant and with Suzaku's child no less. This was still really surprising but at the same time, wonderful. Even though they're young, Suzaku would love to have a family with Lelouch. Their little vampire child will love being in the care of two loving people. Maybe the cute creature that made Lelouch attack him will see the world in light. The same world they had once lived before pledging their lives to an eternity. That probably wasn't possible but it was a dream of Suzaku's. He just wanted his son or daughter to see the world when it's not shrouded in darkness. Even for a few moments. And maybe again when they're older.

Again, this was just a mere dream of his...

Right now, he needed to get Lelouch away from everyone. Away from the humans and keep him away from them for a good while. A few people did pass by them and wondering why they were both sitting on top of a grave but they left the two vampire be. This was a place of mourning after all and the people knew the two didn't want to be disturbed at all.

“Lelouch, we have to go. We can't stay here,” Suzaku told him, wanting Lelouch to understand what he was carrying inside of him was no ordinary child as well as the fact the raven haired vampire himself was a danger to everyone around him. Even someone as smart as Lelouch had looked confused to why Suzaku was asking him to leave when all he wanted to do was just stay beside Nunnally forever even if she isn't here with him anymore. “We can't stay here, Lelouch. We have to go. Now.” The brunet tried to help Lelouch to his feet when he felt the other vampire wrench his arm out of his grip. If Lelouch was intending to fight Suzaku on staying here, he had another thing coming. The brunet vampire was still stronger than him even if Lelouch was exceptionally powerful than he was as a human.

“Why do you want me to go so bad? You know I want to stay here. So don't you dare take me away from her!” he snapped at Suzaku who then tried to reason with his vampire lover once again before Lelouch held up his hand to stop him from speaking. “I'm a pregnant vampire. It's not like I'm going to go on a killing spree or anything.”

“Yes. You're a pregnant vampire, Lelouch. Love... Listen to what you're saying. You're saying you won't go on a killing spree but you just attacked me. Without thinking and you would have drained me if I didn't tell you to drink something that wasn't live.”

It was clear Lelouch hadn't been thinking since he was extremely hungry after all. He thought pregnancy was the same for vampires as it was for humans. Never did he think that it would be much worse for vampires. Humans or at least human women can somewhat control their food intake during pregnancy depending on how far along they are. However, for vampires, they have to deal with constant hunger. The vampire's amethyst eyes looked rather surprised as he realized this. Suzaku didn't need to explain what was going on with him. He knew what was happening. His hunger... It'll make him more dangerous to anyone around him.

“Vampires are normally plagued for eternity with the endless thirst for blood. But I never felt like that whenever I was with you. My thirst has always been quenched...” Lelouch had let out a small sigh as his eyes softened a bit and looked down at his stomach. The little creature was making him feel thirsty again even after he had fed from his lover. “Pregnant vampires are plagued with the thirst of two people... So, I really must be dangerous...”

Lelouch had released Suzaku's hand before standing to his feet. His eyes met with Suzaku's for a moment. Yes, he needed to go somewhere he won't be a threat to those around him but he wasn't sure where he should go. Suzaku had then got to his feet, ignoring the small dizzy spell he almost had. His beloved pretty much almost drained him. The brunet didn't hesitate to take Lelouch's hand again. The raven wondered what brought this on since he sort of wanted to get away from the person who got him pregnant right now.

“I intend to go with you,” he admitted as Lelouch gave him an incredulous look. “Don't try to refuse. I may not be the best choice since you did feed from me but because I've been a vampire much longer than you have, I can reign you in if you happen to lose control.”

“I'm fine.” Lelouch said, sounding irritated.

“Really? The healing bite marks in my neck says otherwise.” He had let out a sigh as he lightly rubbed his own neck. “You really bit me hard...”

Not that healing his own wounds wasn't a problem for Suzaku nor did it hurt extremely bad. It was just that he disliked being bit hard because the wound does persist for a full two minutes before finally starting to heal. Whether he actually fed recently or not didn't matter. If a vampire sank their fangs into another deeply, it will take a while to heal. That's why he has to keep some form of control over Lelouch while he's pregnant. And since it's his first pregnancy, Lelouch may be pregnant for about a year or two. That was fine. Suzaku knows that their friends and family will understand.

“Lelouch, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. This child is mine and I love you. So.. I'm coming with you.” Suzaku said in a strong tone as he squeezed his hand more firmly.

The confession from his lover made Lelouch turn a little bit red. Hearing Suzaku admit his love for him was still rather embarrassing to hear. Even though he loved him just as much if not more. Though he still had a little trouble admitting that outright to Suzaku even after being together for the longest time.

“Well, you'll have to take responsibility,” he said, trying not to sound like a schoolgirl and looked away from the brunet. Why does it have to be Suzaku of all people who can make his heart soar to the highest clouds in the sky? He still had no idea. “My child will know his father whether they like it or not.”

_'They will like it. This tiny baby will love us and it'll be loved in return...'_

After Lelouch had spoke to him, Suzaku nodded. He wanted to be with Lelouch even though there's the danger of him actually draining him. Though that may be impossible since he too, is a vampire. Still, Suzaku wishes to take the chance if it meant he could still be with the one person he loves most in the world.

“Of course, Lelouch. I am taking responsibility of our child.”

It was then they had took their leave, heading to a remote place in the countryside of Japan. They were staying with another vampire, Jeremiah Gottwald. He was an acquaintance of Lelouch's because he was loyal to his beloved mother. The man was more than happy to allow Lelouch and Suzaku to stay with them while he was pregnant. In fact, it was an honor because he worshiped the ground Marianne walked on and he was glad he could help a piece of her that was left behind whenever he had the chance to. Jeremiah helped Lelouch contact his friends back home who were wondering where he had disappeared to.

He relayed a message to them that he was pregnant and he couldn't be around humans because of this. They were quite understanding even as they discussed it amongst each other.

“A vampire can carry a child regardless of gender though the chances of that happening to male vampires are likely if they have a feminine physique.” C.C. explained as the others found this a bit weird. “This may have came as a shock to a couple like Suzaku and Lelouch since they're both male and now Lelouch ended up pregnant.”

“So he went away because he's embarrassed of carrying a child? That's rather vain of him...” Anya commented as she posted that on her blog through her phone.

“Well, he is a bit of a perfectionist though I doubt he would care if people saw him pregnant or not.” Villetta chimed in. “When a vampire is pregnant, they feel consumed by 'the thirst of two people.' So he left not because he didn't want anyone to see he was pregnant but because he was afraid of hurting a lot of people because he's simply hungry. Well, he and the small life inside of him.”

“After 80 plus years of being a vampire, he still retains human emotions?” Kallen asked, sounding really amused. “That's pitiful even for a vampire.”

“Ms. Kozuki...” Villetta said in a firm tone, scolding her. “It's normal for vampires to still hold some attachment to humans after being turned.”

“Others who were born as vampires may also have some love for the human race. It's probably why Kururugi ended up turning Lelouch in the first place.” C.C. murmured, sounding a bit bored. “Especially when he could have killed him.”

Everyone somewhat agreed it was logical and it was clear that both Suzaku and Lelouch definitely love each other. Even when their human friends doubted they did when those eighty years went by.

———

So begins the two years of waiting as everyone went about their lives. Lelouch's pregnancy was hard and he couldn't find Suzaku's blood sustaining him any longer so he ran off. Suzaku spent days on end searching for him with Jeremiah's assistance but to no avail. His lover really intended on covering his tracks and he did a great job in doing so. Two years had passed and Lelouch had finally contacted Suzaku and Jeremiah to tell them that he will be returning with his newborn daughter. Excited, the two males had gathered all of their friends and acquaintances together so they could see the baby for themselves. As they waited, they conversed amongst themselves and even talked about how Lelouch basically ditched Suzaku a bit into the pregnancy.

“I'm surprised he didn't ditch Lelouch first.” Kallen noted, finding it a bit shocking that Suzaku actually stayed with Lelouch. It was obvious the woman had quite a bit of a dislike for the brunet because of his constant preaching to protect humanity when he ended up turning a human himself. Not that she cared for the said human's well-being but she still found Suzaku rather hypocritical in his words. “Are they even still together if Lelouch just ran off like that?”

“We are.” answered Suzaku as he walked into the room. “Really, Kallen. You should give me a little more credit. Lelouch and I are still in love with each other. He had his reasons to separate himself from me in the first several months of his pregnancy.”

“And it wasn't because you two had some relationship problems? It's obvious he resents you for turning him in the first place.”

“It's been eighty-six years and you're bringing that up again?” Suzaku was becoming exasperated at this point with the redhead. Why can't she just get along with him and not start a fight? He really didn't need this today. And he knew that his vampire lover wouldn't want to be around this animosity when he arrives with their new daughter.

The brunet had let out another sigh before he spoke to Kallen again. “Lelouch will be here any second with my daughter. Can you please wait to gouge my eyes out until after he leaves with her?” he asked, completely not caring if Kallen was actually going to do so.

“Fine.” she sighed, crossing her arms as her attention turned towards the door.

Within those few seconds, it opened and it was both Jeremiah and Lelouch who is holding a tiny bundle in his arms. He was excited as he rushed into the room with Jeremiah being worried for him and the baby.

“Lelouch, slow down or you'll drop the baby,” he warned before letting out a relieved sigh when Suzaku rushed to his lover's side.

“I'm good.” Lelouch murmured as he looked up at Suzaku and smiled. “I finally returned.”

Suzaku nodded as he kissed his lover on his lips. “You have and I'm glad.”

The raven chuckled at how romantic his lover tends to be. Then he turned his attention to their daughter in his arms. She was awake and staring up at him and her father who had her hair. Of course the small child had Suzaku's skin tone and hair color. Her hair was even fluffy like his own. However, her eyes was the same beautiful shade of amethyst as Lelouch's and that made Suzaku rather happy.

“May I present to you, my sweet daughter, Clarissa.” Lelouch announced as he held Clarissa up to Suzaku and everyone in the room so they could see her. As expected, Lelouch and Suzaku were surrounded because their audience wanted to get a closer look at their newborn daughter. They commented on how cute she was even when she stared at them with curious and expectant eyes. It seemed like the young girl wasn't bothered too much by people surrounding her so suddenly since her attention was focused on Suzaku who then smiled at her.

“My beautiful daughter... Were you the one who made Lelouch attack me?” he asked her, knowing he wouldn't get a response as he lightly stroked her cheek with his index finger. “It's okay, I don't mind. You were hungry.”

Suzaku chuckled when Clarissa grabbed his finger and lightly sucked on it. Of course this led to him thinking she must be hungry.

“She likes doing that,” Lelouch explained as he noticed Suzaku questioning what their daughter is doing, amused at his lover's reaction since he must have thought Clarissa was hungry. “It's cute when she does but she only does it with me and now you. She knows you're her father.”

“That I am happy about because I want her to know that she has fifty percent of me inside of her. But she has your looks and eyes.” he murmured as he allowed his daughter to lightly suck on his finger for another minute before she let go and went to sleep in her “mother's” arms.

———

A few weeks went by and Lelouch deemed he was strong enough to be around the other humans. Now that he returned to his original home, he had decided to visit Nunnally's grave, to show her that she has a brand new niece. He went alone because he wanted to talk to her. Suzaku stayed near the car and let his now fiance, do his own thing.

Lelouch arrived at Nunnally's grave with his daughter in his arm while his other hand held a bouquet of flowers. He set the flowers down on his beloved sister's grave as a small smile graced his features. It was bittersweet. The raven took a breath and opened his mouth to speak.

“Nunnally. I'm sorry I haven't visited you in over two years... I know that not a single excuse would be okay but I didn't want to hurt the humans. Especially because I was pregnant.” he explained as he let out a deep sigh. “I attacked Suzaku and we stayed together for a while. My hunger increased after a while and I couldn't be around him any longer... Did you know that vampires carry a baby for two years and feels hungry all the time?” He chuckled before a lone tear fell from his eye then wiped it away.

“I didn't know this so Suzaku explained it to me.” he murmured as he looked at Clarissa. “I was mad at him for about a few weeks for getting me pregnant but I was happy. Because now we have a new daughter, Clarissa. She is so beautiful and I know she would be happy to meet you, Nunnally...”

_'And...I wish you could meet her...'_

Lelouch felt his daughter lightly tugging on his jacket and he turned his tear filled eyes on her. It seemed to him that his daughter was concerned and he kissed her forehead. He wiped his tears away and smiled at Clarissa, trying to reassure her that he was okay. The raven nuzzled his cheek on the top of his daugher's head and chuckled when she made a cooing noise before pushing him away. It amused him that the tiny girl didn't like being nuzzled like that. Though it was mostly because she was a little tired and hungry.

“I'll feed you when we get to the car, Clarissa.” he promised her as he turned towards Nunnally's grave again. “Nunnally, I'll come visit you again tomorrow. I love you and miss you so much...”

The raven felt his daughter cling to his clothing again as he turned on his heel and went back to Suzaku who is still waiting for him. He made sure his face was clear of tears when he returned to his lover and kissed his lips. Soon after, the two of them got into the car with their daughter who was now making whimpering noises. Lelouch bit into his wrist and put it to her lips.

“You should really use a bottle with her, Lelouch.” Suzaku noted as he started driving home.

“But blood doesn't taste as good cold,” murmured the raven as he continued to let Clarissa drink from his wrist. He didn't care if it was messy but he liked giving his daughter blood that way. “Besides, Clarissa wouldn't like drinking from a bottle. It would be like drinking from a woman's breast. Something I obviously don't have and blood doesn't come out of them anyway.”

Suzaku chuckled at this. He knew the real reason why Lelouch fed their daughter in such a primitive way. It was so they could bond more. That's important to the raven because he isn't female and he fears he doesn't have that maternal bond women have with their children. The brunet assured Lelouch he still has a wonderful bond with their daughter. He carried her for two years. That was more than enough reason his lover has a bond with her like no other. As soon as Clarissa finished, Lelouch took his wrist away from her mouth and allowed her to fall asleep in his arms. It was adorable even for Suzaku who watched from the corner of his eye as he needed to keep his eyes mostly on the road.

The lovers arrived home with their daughter and went inside. Of course Lelouch made a beeline for Clarissa's bedroom and laid her down in her crib so she could sleep there. After making sure his beloved daughter was covered with the blanket, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Lelouch leaned into his lover's touch as he immediately knew it was him.

“You know, I am glad that we finally decided to be intimate with each other.” he murmured as he pulled Suzaku's head closer and turned around so he could kiss him. “Because now we have a beautiful new daughter. She looks like you.”

Returning the kiss, Suzaku felt like he had to disagree with his lover on this one. “She looks like both of us, Lelouch. I know you can see it.”

“Maybe Clarissa looks like me but I see only you in her features. She just has my eyes.”

“I can name a few qualities she has of yours.”

“And what are they, Suzaku?”

“Clarissa has your nose and lips. She also has your beautiful smile.” Suzaku answered his lover after remembering her smiling the other day. “I think when her hair grows out, it'll resemble yours more.”

“Really.” Lelouch sighed as he glanced at their sleeping daughter. As he looked closer, he saw that she was a perfect mix of him and Suzaku. He almost didn't want to pay attention to the features that belonged to him because he wanted Clarissa to look like Suzaku the most. However, he also knew that there was a great chance she would be fifty percent him as well.

The raven let out a sigh as he leaned into Suzaku's hold even more. “Well, I think she's just perfect. I love her so much and I'm glad you got to meet her.”

“I am too. Especially since you decided to come back to me with Clarissa in your arms.” Suzaku murmured as he watched their daughter sleep without a single care in the world.

“Yes, and we'll all be together forever.” Lelouch smiled as he added, “Well, at least until you get me pregnant and I'll have to leave again.”

“I'd like a little warning next time when you do.”

“I'll leave a note next time but please don't come looking for me. The next time I run off when I'm pregnant, I will write to you to let you know how the pregnancy is going.”

“And I'll be reading them as I wait for you to come back to me.”

“You better.” Lelouch threatened as Suzaku chuckled and held him close. They really had forever together and now that they have a daughter, things will only get better for them from now on. Sure, they may have some troubles along the way. And they may also end up fighting over something trivial but that's a part of life. Even if it's an eternal life.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** I happen to be going through my oneshot fanfiction folder today and I found this unfinished gem of mine. So I decided to finish it. This is completely AU so there was no need for me to be accurate in Lelouch and Suzaku's first meeting. They were both seventeen. (sort of) Wheeee~ Lame fanfiction by me~ \ovo/ ~~I didn't even proof read it. Sorry.~~
> 
> Seriously, I do hope it's good despite the light mpreg. uvu


End file.
